


Starbursts

by skinnydips



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo can be a dick, Misuse of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Rey's really horny, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, in between TFA and TLJ, pun intended, they're both virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: Rey and Kylo get stranded in the Millennium Falcon when it runs out of fuel in the middle of the Outer Rim. She can send a distress signal out, but it'll take a couple of days before anyone can reach them. This much hatred in a such a small place can be dangerous, and feeling through each other their force bond isn't helping.Holed up in the Falcon, tensions run high, in more than one ways. What could our favorite couple get up to when no one is around?





	1. Mutual Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Rey picks Kylo up and they enter a wary truce.

Rey couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. She was getting a hail from another ship. Specifically, an Imperial TIE fighter who had obviously just escaped from the same battle that she had.

 _Rey_ , he whispered in her mind. For Kriff's sake, the man was stupid enough to think she would accept his hail? Much less refrain from blasting him out of space?

_Rey, I'm running out of air_

For Forces sake. She jammed a button on the control board, accepting the hail and hating how weak she could be.

"What do you want?" She spits, barely controlling the rage bubbling under her skin.  _He thinks he can just talk to her after almost killing her and Finn?_

"I barely have any oxygen left," Kylo Ren says, and she can hear the strain in his voice. He's putting a lot of effort into controlling his panic so he doesn't run out any faster.

"And _what_ exactly do think I'm going to do?" She challenges, checking the stats being analyzed from his fighter. He's right though, and she sees he only has ten minutes before he's dead. Rey groans, half in frustration and half in actual fury.

"This isn't changing anything!" She snarls, engaging the small tractor beam they have aboard. She tugs his fighter to rest beside the Falcon, letting him dock. She's out of the cockpit seat and running to the hatch before his ship even engages with the connecting tunnel. Her lightsaber rests in her hand, all of her sense listening for his disembark.

When the hatch does rattle above her, she ignites the lightsaber, it's blue beam illuminating the man climbing down the ladder. She snarls at him and he quickly yanks his saber from his waist, igniting it in one motion.

"We can do this and risk losing the ship, or you can but your saber down and accept this." He says, his voice hard. The crackling red light being thrown off his saber is enough to make Rey realize that a duel could very well result in both of their deaths.

"Fine," She growls, lowering her saber. Ren does the same, thumbing the button so it switches off first. Rey thumbs hers off as well, every part of her body still on guard.

"You stay in the crew's cabin. I suppose you still know where that is?" She says, purposefully jabbing at him.

"Of course," He says, slowly tucking his saber back into his belt. "Anything else?"

"You stay away from the cockpit. You cross the line from crew cabin into the cockpit and I'll gut you." 

Ren nods slowly and backs up until he's out of swinging distance. Only then does he turn and disappear down the corridor to the crew's cabin. Rey reaches out with the Force, confirming he's not going to try anything, and heads back to the cockpit.

A flashing light reminds her that they're nearly out of fuel and she sighs. This was the reason she escaped the battle to start with. Some nerf herder hadn't fueled the Falcon properly, and she barely had enough fuel to get a distress signal out to Leia. Rey reaches for a switch on the dashboard, pulling it almost all the way down. The lights dim throughout the ship, any unnecessary systems turned off to conserve fuel.

 _What's going on?_ He's on it in a second, his confusion and anger swirling through the bond.

_Conserving fuel. You weren't the only one limping away from the battle._

The annoyance swirls through the both of them, but Rey can almost catch a hint of...amusement? coming from Ren's side. 

Using the mental block that she's been practicing, Rey takes a deep breath. She imagines the steel wall in her brain, and Ren falls from her head quickly.

 

***

 

 _Rey._ She must've fallen asleep because she's got painful kinks in her neck and her block is down.

_What?_

_Don't swing._ Don't swing? What the kriff is he on about?

She senses movement, his Force signature, and has her saber ignited before he's even rounded the corner to the cockpit. She's ready to strike him down, but he stays well away from the cockpit. Instead he sits by one of the viewfinders, dropping into a meditation pose. Rey thumbs her saber off, watching him curiously. Meditating has been one of the things she hasn't gotten to try yet.

 _It's not that hard._ She's going to kill him.

"Why don't you speak outside of the bond?" She demands and he opens his eyes. 

"It's easier to convey emotions through it," He states, turning slightly to face her. "You were curious about what I'm doing?"

"I know what meditation is," She snaps, sinking down into the same pose as Ren. He closes his eyes and she watches him for a second, before snapping hers shut as well. Rey takes a deep breath in, trying to lose herself.

_Reach out through the force._

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she does as he says. She imagines the Force flowing through everything on the ship, and is surprised when Ren lights up in front of her. His signature is easily visible, dark grey with a few light strands. She reaches further out, into the universe.

She can sense the life forms on the planet nearest to them, but it's like trying to hold sand. They flash through her brain, never able to focus on just one. There's only blurs of forms and a feeling of dread. She pulls back, focusing on the enemy in front of her. Rey nudges the Force bond, willing it to open. Instantly, feelings of confusion, curiosity, and his usual anger surge towards her.

 _You could've left me to die._ Rey curses herself for opening the bond. What can she even say to that?

 _You could just say thank you._ She retorts, and she  _feel_ him snort.

_Thank you._


	2. Wary Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night gets a bit heated as Rey gets bored.

Their dinner had been a ration pack and a bottle of water each. It was incredibly underwhelming, and Rey is reminded of the scarce rations that she used to have back on Jakku. Somehow, the thought is comforting.

She's sitting in the cockpit now, trying to chart a course to intercept Leia before they run out of fuel. It's challenging, to say the least, and she's almost given up when she finds a solution. It's barely there, and it will drain the rest of the fuel, but they'll make it somewhere Leia can meet her. Rey calculates the coordinations, plugging them in and setting the Falcon to auto-pilot. She's exhausted and needs sleep.

Rey hesitantly reaches across the Force bond, checking to see if Ren is asleep. When she feels his signature, she taps it, expecting the fight that is going to come. 

But it doesn't. It seems the big bad Sith has to sleep sometimes. Curious, she nudges his dream, trying to see what could possibly be entertaining her enemy. There's always the chance that she'll stumble across important information. Her vision is suddenly filled with a very naked Kylo Ren, who's thrusting into a women. She feels her face heat up. It's one of  _those_ dreams.

"Rey," He moans, thrusting into the hilt and jerking.

"Ben," She hears the answering moan,  _in her own voice_.

Rey jerks out of the dream, startled and more than a little flustered. Why was he dreaming about her? Why was he dreaming about  _that_ _?_ She wasn't naive, she knew what sex was. Some of the less fortunate scavengers traded it for rations, but Rey had always refused. She was completely flabbergasted.

Her core throbbed, aching with neglect and Rey swore softly. There was no way this was connected to Ren's dream, she told herself firmly. She had just had too many reminders of Jakku today. And it was reminding her what she would do on nights she was lonely or bored. Rey had neglected herself since joining the Resistance, and her core was making her very aware of it.

Shifting in the pilot's seat so she was more comfortable, Rey closed her eyes. She trailed a hand down her chest, pushing aside her wrap to find her breast band. She brushed her hand across her nipples, a shiver of pleasure coursing through her. Rey did it again, slowing down to roll her nipples through her finger. The rough texture of her breast band was providing a nice friction, making her sigh.

Her other hand snuck down to her pants, toying with the waistband before reaching down. She felt the heat radiating from her core, and brushed a hand along her slit. Rey spread her legs a bit more, and gathered moisture from her core and slicking ip up her folds. When she found her clit, she moaned, rubbing it slowly.  _Force,_ it felt good.

Rey rubbed herself faster, grasping her breast with one hand as she pleasured herself. It had been so long since she had done this that she was quickly nearing the edge. She moaned, her head falling back, her stomach tightening in pleasure. She was bucking against her hand, and the image of Ren fucking her from his dream pushed her over the edge with a cry. Her fluids soaked her panties and her cunt pulsed quickly, draining Rey of energy.

 _Where in the Force did that come from_ , she wondered in horror. There was no way she would have sex with Ren, but it made her cum harder than she had in a long time. She withdrew her hand and straightened her wrap and smoothed it down. Rey leaned her head against the wall of the Falcon and quickly drifted off into sleep.

 

***

Meanwhile, Kylo Ran was laying in the bunkbed that was in the crew's cabin, breathing hard. He had woken up from a  _wonderful_ dream about Rey and was annoyed when he saw that it had gotten him off. He laid still, hoping to drift off back into sleep, when a jolt of straight pleasure shook through the bond. Ren snapped up, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the bunk above. What the kriff was Rey  _doing?_

He carefully prodded the bond, and felt a rush of pleasure coming from Rey, making him harden quickly.  _Force's sake_ , she was touching herself. Ren groaned softly, her pleasure igniting his own. He yanked his pants down enough to free his cock. It quickly slipped out and up, standing erect and almost throbbing with the need to be touched.

Gathering a bit of the fluid from his head, Ren used it to lubricate his shaft, slowly pumping his hand. He had never imagined the bond working like this, but it felt _so good_. He groaned in pleasure alongside Rey, making sure he was shielding himself enough to make her think he was still asleep. He tapped back into the bond, curious as to what she was seeing. 

He quickened his pace, matching Rey for every swipe, nearing the end. Rey tightened and Ren realized with horror that she was picturing  _his_ dream. She came with a cry and Ren exploded over his hand, breathing hard. There should have been no reason for that to be in Rey's head, unless...he realized with dawning horror that she must have used the bond to see if he was sleeping.

Using his cloak to wipe up his mess, Ren laid back down, shaken to the core. Something that was so wrong, it shouldn't have felt this right.

Right?


	3. Joined Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey confronts Kylo about his dream and they have it out.

The next morning, Rey was woken up by the beeping of the holo communicator to her right. She hastily hit the accept button, smiling in relief when Leia's face appeared. 

"Leia!" She cried, happy to see a friendly and familiar face.

"Rey," The general greeted her, inclining her head with a smile. "We've tracked your coordinates and should reach you by the end of the day. The Falcon has enough fuel left for one docking."

"Great!" Rey said a bit too enthusiastically. Leia narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Are you all right Rey?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Rey was quick to assure her. "Just happy to be back after the battle."

Leia stared at her for a few seconds and then shook her head with a soft smile. "We'll see you soon Rey. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," She echoed, signing off the holo. She stood up and stretched, probing the bond to see if Kylo was awake yet. When she found that he was, in fact, awake, she headed towards him. They needed to discuss last night's dream, and Rey was determined to get an explanation from him.

She marched into the crew's cabin and found him meditating in the bottom bunk. How could he  _do_ this right now? Pretend like everything was just fine after his vivid dream. It wasn't right.

"Ben!" She said loudly, barely jerking him out of his meditation.

"Rey," He said, holding eye contact with her. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You kriffing know why!" She said holtly, her hands itching for her staff. "Your dream was totally uncalled for!" His eyes filled with a blazing anger, and she felt it coming off the bond as well.

"You're the one that intruded!" He snapped, getting off the bunk. "You just had to make sure I wasn't plotting to kill you. And you're not innocent in this either."

This time Rey's eyes filled with anger. "Meaning what?" She snapped back, her hand resting on the hilt on her saber.

"Your little demonstration last night. Next time close the bond!" He nearly roared, frustrated with this  _scavenger_ , this hold the bond had on them. Rey opened her mouth furiously, about to retort, when Kylo moved. His saber snapped to life just seconds before Rey's and he came towards her.

She swung low, aiming to knock him off his feet, but he simply parried. His saber carried upwards into a jab at her chest, but Rey batted him back fiercely. They battled around the room, Kylo using the Force to trip her up and Rey using it to throw things at him. Before long they had come full circle, and Kylo pressed her furiously, backing her against the wall. Rey held steady, her saber clashing against his in a violent flurry of sparks.

He pressed her firmly back against the wall, suddenly so angry with this scavenger who came and wrecked his life. "Yield," He growled, forcing his saber closer to her neck.

"Never," Rey snarled, pushing back against him. But Kylo was taller and had trained for longer, and before long he was able to wrestle the saber away from her. He tossed it across the room, thumbing his own off.

Rey was only a few inches away from him, her chest heaving as she gulped in air from the furious duel. He had never stood this close to her, so he never realized that her eyes had different shades. Her eyes were darkening, and he couldn't tell from what. Kylo tapped the bond, and was shaken by the onslaught of rage, frustration, and  _desire_ flowing off of Rey.

He ducked down, pressing his mouth to hers fiercely. She was on him in an instant, kissing him back with a heat previously unknown to him. He growled against her mouth, pulling her flush against him. Rey let out a small groan, and he grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up. She rocked against him, and he threw her on the bunk. Her lips were red and swollen, and her eyes were filled with lust. He crawled in and hovered above her.

Kylo attacked her neck furiously, his hands working to undo the wrap that she wore. Rey was no better, tugging his shirt up and off of him, throwing it on the ground. It was quickly joined by her wrap, and then her breast band. He stared down at her chest, admiring the soft globes topped with a rosy nipple each. He latched onto one, suckling it, and Rey cried out in pleasure. His cock twitched against her, hard against her leg and he knew that Rey could feel him.

He sat up to wrestle his pants off and Rey mimicked him, managing to get both her pants and panties off at the same time. His briefs are tented and Rey snatched them off of him, Kylo throwing them off. He stared down at her, Rey panting and flushed beneath him, the beginning of hickeys forming on her breasts.

"Ben," She growled, grabbing his cock and tugging him down. She ran a hand along his length, and Kylo groaned. He fumbled for a second before finding her clit, rubbing it furiously.

"Rey," Kylo panted, thrusting against her hand. But the tight heat of her cunt was swirling across the bond, and he nudged it making Rey gasp. She drew away from him, and he positioned himself carefully before entering her. He groaned loudly, the tight heat nearly making him cum right there. Rey seemed no better, bucking her hips to get more of him, her nails scratching his back so hard he knew it was going to leave marks. 

"Force, you're tight," He panted, Rey smirking at him.

He thrust into her hard, the two of them crying out in pleasure. Rey met his thrust every time, arching her back in pleasure. 

"Ben," She moaned. He was thrusting furiously into her, his balls smacking up against her arse, the bed creaking with their movements. He was panting now, starting to get close. He reached down and found her clit again, rubbing it furiously.

"Ben-oh, Makers!" She screamed, her orgasm rocking her and drenching the sheets with her juices. Ben rocked into her, his pleasure building until he came with a shuddering shout of Rey's name. Hot streams of his cum shot into her, and Rey moaned softly.

Kylo pulled out of her, barely resisting collapsing against her. They both were panting, trying to gain control of their breathing. For the first time, the bond lay open between them, the remains of their pleasure flowing through.

"You know, you're going to have to take an escape pod." Rey said matter-of-factly, facing Kylo.

"I know," He grumbled, getting up to tug his clothes back on. Rey had one more look at his glorious length before he tucked himself back into his pants.

 

***

It's after Ben leaves in an escape pod that she's picked up by Poe and Leia, docking the Falcon in one of their bigger cruisers. The ride back is filled with idle chatter about new recruits, possible Imperial sightings, and new imports but Rey isn't listening.

 _Next time, keep the bond open._ She swears that he's smirking even now, and the smugness leeching from him just confirms it.

 _Maybe I'll make you cum in a meeting_. And now she's smirking because she can feel him choke, and she just laughs.


End file.
